


Damon rathers naps than Yoga.

by LiquetNasir



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Napping, Sunsets, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquetNasir/pseuds/LiquetNasir
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Kudos: 4





	Damon rathers naps than Yoga.

After finishing his duties, Damon got off the ship searching for Clay. The A6 was stationed in one of the many destinations where the crew had been, and in this one, the warm light of the sunset bathed the landscape.

He found the princess facing the amber light, doing what it seemed to be yoga. Exposing her incredible flexibility, she glided her body over to what he guessed it would be a mat. “She kinda looks hot, huh”, with a smirk appearing in his lips, Damon shake his head erasing that kind of thoughts, she looked too calm and he didn’t want to bother her practising. 

\- After this, I don’t know if I should call ya brat or grandma.- She opened her eyes slightly startled to turn her neck and find those sky-blue eyes that she was so fond of. 

\- Hey! I’m in my 19s, you know? Besides, yoga helps me relaxing.- He went down bending his knees until he was in front of her face so her neck wouldn’t hurt. 

\- Relaxing? Do you ever do something else apart from being relaxed and mess up all day?- she tried to frown. 

\- Don’t mix good mood and enthuthiasm with sluggishness! If everyone had that dead face of yours this would look like a graveyard instead of a spaceship.- The tallest cocked an eyebrow at her. 

\- You don’t seem to complain a lot of this dead face. Especially when you eat me with these eyes of yours like you’re doing right now. 

\- I’m not staring at you like that! 

\- If that’s what gets you through the night, brat. 

Damon chuckled as he saw the royal’s blushed cheeks, but he stopped when he saw that his girl was making space for him and clapped the space in the mut next to her. Confused, he sat down at her side, crossing his legs imitating her. With a soft movement, Clay breathed out before turning to her lover. 

\- Yoga isn’t just doing weird positions, you know? It’s also for relaxing and meditating. 

\- Very well, but save that creepy stuff for y- he couldn’t finishing his sentence before being interrupted. 

\- Come on, trust me! Just for once. Pretty please? 

He rolled his eyes before surrounding to that infuriating stubbornness. When something got stuck into her head, it was impossible to change her mind. With a pant, he answered.

\- Fine. But don’t expect me to bend my back like that, I don’t want to get my bloody back broken at the age of 24.  
With a satisfied smile, she told him to close his eyes after assuring him that they would only practise breathing. Her soft, light voice was reaching him as he breath in by his nose and breathe out through the mouth like she demanded. He tried to blow his thoughts, but it was so hard, he just couldn’t let his guard down like that. For him, nowhere was safe enough to be calm. 

The pink haired one noticed the disturbance that was remain in his loved one, and with a worried face, she held his cold, slender hand. 

\- Damon, it’s fine. We are safe, there’s no danger. I’m here for you, you don’t need to worry for our safety, let your guard down.- Surprised, he opened his eyes and turned to look at Clay. Her bright, cyan eyes were looking at him, and her voice, the one which always was playful and sassy, this time was strong and serene. A pressure settled on the dark-haired one, accompanied with an unusual heartwarming feeling.- You can lay your head in my lap if you want.

He did as she said, resting his head in her thighs, eyes closed again. The scent of berries and summer rain reached his nostrils, bringing calm and peace. She was the only one who could do that. She always made him feel lighter, better, refreshed. Clay was capable of illuminate the darkness in his mind like she was some kind of blinding torch.

Inevitably, Damon fell asleep while his couple was caressing his silky hair. Ryona arrived at their side few moments later, bringing a blanket with her. 

\- It’s getting dark, so I thought It would be a good idea to bring you a blanket.- Silently, the shortest one thanked the tilaari while she arranged the piece of fabric around them.- I know he won’t be asleep for too long, but we’re going to have dinner soon. I just want you to eat your meal while it’s warm. 

\- Thank you, Ryona.- With a nod, she left happily smiling. She was glad that Damon could let his guard down with someone else in the crew. Not to mention that they made an adorable couple.

As she predicted, Damon didn’t last long in his sleep, waking up some minutes later. 

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty. - said Clay with a comforting smile.- Or should I say good night? 

\- Fuck. - The assassin rubbed his eyes trying to get away his sleep.- I can’t believe I’ve just fell asleep here.- He stood up before offering a hand to the stowaway and help her doing the same.- Ya know, yoga wasn’t that bad after all. 

\- That was a nap!! Not yoga! -He laughed at the look in her face and pulled her close resting his hand in her waist.- Who brought the blanket? 

\- It was Ryona. Oh! That reminds me, we should get inside now, dinner must be ready by now.- Before the girl could start walking, he interrupted her.

\- Clay.- Confused with the new seriousness in his voice, she turned to him. 

\- Yes? 

\- Thank you.- She opened her eyes wide, before smiling brightly and coming closer.

\- You don’t have to thank me for anything.

She joined their lips briefly, taking his hand and going back to the ship. Damon definitely rathered naps than yoga.


End file.
